


Bonds-(An H2oVanoss Fanfic)

by Loki_MischiefMaster



Category: Jonathan Dennis (H2o Delirious) | Evan Fong (VanossGaming)
Genre: Backstory, Death, Depression, Drinking, Gay, Immaturity, Inner Demons, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Murder, Sarcasm, Sex, Strained Relationships, Torture, friendships, relationship, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_MischiefMaster/pseuds/Loki_MischiefMaster
Summary: After his best friend died in his arms, Evan Fong thought it impossible to go on. But when a young man named Jon saves his life, he realises he has much more to live for than he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Evan**

I pull on my jacket as I walk out the door. I turn in the doorway, and look at the hooker. 

“Thanks for a good night.” I mutter, and I close the door. Walking down the stairs from the apartment, I open the door to go outside. 

As I step out, a strong wind whisks my jacket up behind me, and I zip it up to keep it from flying off. Flipping the collar up, I turn against the wind, and start to walk down the dimly lit street. I look down at my sneakers as I walk, and I get lost in thought. 

I can't keep doing this. 

I can't keep just letting myself get lost with hookers deep into the night. I can't deal with Brock’s death like this. He was always such a happy guy. He wouldn't want this for me.

But I can't help it. Brock was my best friend since the sixth grade. I've been so depressed since he died.  It was only a few months ago. I was there when he was killed. 

There was a bar brawl, and Brock, being the amazing guy that he was, naturally tried to split it up. He tried to get the two men to stop fighting, but they just got even angrier. I was about to help him, but just as I had stepped forward, one of the two men pulled a knife, and stabbed Brock in the chest. I held him in my arms as he died. 

I cried for days, and now, 4 months later, I still haven't done anything about my depression. I can't. I can't do anything to replace that bond. I can't fill the hole in my heart. 

I sigh loudly, and continue to stare at my feet as I walk.

Then all of a sudden, I bump into someone. I stumble back a little, and look up. Someone is facing the other way. They have the hood of their hoodie up, and I can tell it's light blue in color. They turn around, and lift their head up to look at me. I can't see their face well, because the dim light of the sole street lamp above us causes a shadow to form under their hood.

“Sorry….I wasn't really watching where I was going.” I mumble, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. 

“S’okay.” The guy says very softly, and he turns and walks away. I stare after him for a second, then continue down the street to the bar.

I walk in, and over to the bar. The bartender turns around, and smiles at me.

“Hey, Evan.” He says, and I sigh.

“Hey, Marcel. Gimme a shot of bourbon.” I say, and he nods. He pours me the shot, and I down it and push the glass for another. The bell on the door dings as someone else walks in. 

I sigh again, and lean my head on the counter. I close my eyes, and feel Marcel push the drink into my hand. I sit up and take it. I slam the glass back down on the bar, and nod at Marcel.

“Thanks.” I say, throwing some money on the bar. He nods.

“Evan, get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in days. And you really should call Craig and Tyler. They're worried about you.”

I shake my head. 

“They can fuck off. I need to be alone.” I say, and I spin around and jump off the barstool. As I start to walk towards the door, my eyes sweep the room lazily. Then I stop when I see someone sitting in the corner.

It's the same guy, the one who I bumped into earlier. I look at him, and there's just something about him I can't seem to place that makes me want to meet him. 

I shrug, and walk out the door.

* * *

 

As I walk down the sidewalk, it starts to rain lightly. I hunch my shoulders, and keep walking. I look down at my shoes again, and try to get lost in thought. I sigh, and start to walk across the parkway.

Then all of a sudden, I hear honking, and I look up to see a huge eighteen-wheeler truck coming straight towards me. 

I have no time to react.

 My eyes widen, and I watch as the situation seems to move into slow motion. Paralyzed with fear, I can't move from the path of the truck. 

I’m going to die. 

Then I feel someone tackle me, and I’m thrown from the path of the truck. I roll to the side of the road, with the person on top of me. I jerk my eyes open, and shakily sit up. I glance to the side, and I see that same blue hoodie.

This guy…..again? 

He turns to look up at me, and his hood falls off. I stiffen up a little. 

He's so handsome. His light brown hair is short and messy, and his face is perfectly curved. The slight drizzle of the rain makes the raindrops roll down his cheek and drip from his chin. But the most stunning thing is his eyes. They are a piercingly bright blue, but they're not harsh. I stare at him, and he puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, and his voice is so distinct and caring. Much more so than that little bit he said earlier. I nod slowly.

“Thank you so much! If you hadn't….Well, if I wasn't…..that was…...Thank you.” I stutter, and he smiles slightly. It's a small smile, but it's sincere. 

“No problem. I’m just glad you made it out in one piece. Anyway, I’m Jon.” He stands up and offers me his hand.

I grin and take it, and he pulls me to my feet. Jon’s a little shorter than me, and I smile.

“I’m Evan.” I say, shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Evan.” He says, smiling. Then he looks up at the rain, and then at me. 

“Hey, it's kinda wet out, and starting to rain harder. Let's go somewhere dry. I actually know a place.” He starts running, pulling his hood back up, and then turns to me. 

“Evan, come on!” He says, and I start to run after him, the rain starting to soak my hair. He leads me down a few side roads and through a few alleys, and we eventually come to a small house stuck between two large apartment buildings. He leads me up the walk, and opens the door for me. 

I slowly step in, and the smell of cigarettes, pot, and booze meet my nose. I scrunch it up a little, but I also take a deep breath. I can't help but like those scents. 

Jon shrugs off his jacket, and he’s wearing a tight, grey t-shirt underneath. The tightness of it outlines his muscles, and I smile. He’s pretty damn hot.

Jon turns to me as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Evan, I know we just met, but do you want a drink?” He calls, and I smirk. 

“Hell yeah. Hey, where can I put my jacket?” I ask. 

“Just put it on top of mine.” He calls from the kitchen, and I shrug and drape it over his jacket. I slowly walk into the kitchen, and it's pretty small. But so is the whole house. 

I feel kinda bad. He seems like such a nice guy, and he's living in a super small house while I’m living in a nice, expensive apartment. 

Jon turns and hands me a beer, and I smile. 

“Thanks.” I say, and he nods. 

“I’m glad I got there when I did. Otherwise you would have been a stain on the road.” He says, and I chuckle softly.

“Yeah. Thanks for that.” I say, and he nods. 

“Yeah, no problem.” He walks into the other room, and sits down in a beanbag chair. I sit down on the couch, and look at Jon. He smiles, and I can't help but feel happy. His smile is so cute and kind. I clear my throat, and take a long sip of my beer. Wiping it from my lips, I look back up to him.

“So, Jon, how old are you?” I ask, and he tilts his head a little. 

“29.”

My eyes widen. 

He’s really twenty-nine years old? He doesn't look older than twenty five! 

He sits forward, and takes a swig of his beer. 

“How old are  _ you _ , Evan?” 

I sit back. 

“I’m 24.” 

He nods, and smiles. 

“Man I’m glad I saved you.” He says, and I smile.

“Yeah, me too.”

Jon sort of frowns a little, and leans back, turning his head to the window. I think of earlier, and remember when we walked into each other.

“Hey, Jon....Earlier, when you bumped into me, you seemed really sad. Why was that?” He sighs, and then puts his head in his hands. I could swear I see a tear drip from his chin.

“Evan, I was going to the bar for a reason. I've been depressed lately, and I haven't been dealing well. You probably smelled the smokes and the booze the second you walked in. I've just been trying to get my mind off of things.” 

I lean forward, then I get up and walk over to sit next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Jon, why are you so depressed?” I ask, and he looks up at me.

His eyes are slightly red, and he sniffs a little. Tears run down his cheeks. 

“My best friend died.”

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

Evan looks at me with wide eyes.

“Wha…..Your best friend died?” He asks, surprised. I nod. 

“Yeah. His name was Luke. He and I spent so much time together. But then, about six months ago, he was killed in a drive-by shooting. I was walking with him. He shielded me from the bullets, and took seven in his chest. He died as I was holding him.” I wipe my nose, and Evan’s eyes are wide. 

Then he looks to the side, a shocked expression still plastered on his face. I rub my eyes, then lean forward.

“Evan? What is it?” I ask, and he looks back to me, his eyes still wide. 

“Jon, my….my best friend died recently, too.”

My eyes widen, and I sit forward. 

“What? What happened?” I ask, and Evan sits back. 

“His name was Brock. He and I were real close. He was the nicest guy. Then, four months ago, he got caught in the middle of a bar fight when he tried to break it up. He was stabbed, and he died in my arms.” He looks at me. 

“I….also haven't been dealing with my depression well either. I've been spending a lot of time in the bar, and sometimes take the occasional joint. I just feel so dead inside.” 

I nod.

“I know what you mean, Evan. It sounds like we're in a pretty similar situation. We both had our best friends die in our arms. And now we're barely hanging onto life.”

Evan looks up at me, and he nods. Then I pause, and smile.

“Evan, maybe it was fate that brought us together tonight. Maybe we were meant to meet so that we could help each other! Because, in the hour I've known you, I've felt happier than I have in a real long time.” 

He looks up at me, and I grin. He smiles slightly. 

“Yeah. You too, Jon. You've made me happier than I've felt in a while.”

I smile. 

“Then it is fate. We are meant to help each other. We can make each other happy. I can tell now we're gonna be real good friends, Evan.” I put my arm around his shoulder, and he grins. 

He puts his arm around me, and laughs. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Week and a Half Later…._ **

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

Evan and I have been hanging out as much as we can. 

I told him my last name is Dennis, and he told me his is Fong. 

Evan Fong.

It's so nice to have someone who cares about me. I mean, no one has ever cared about me in my life. 

Except Luke. But now there's Evan. 

And he is more than I could ever have asked for.

I sit up as he walks in the door, and he smiles. 

“Hey Jon. I went out to get some food.” He looks at the bags in his hands.

“I got some chips, some soda, some fruit, some cheese, some bread, and some other shit.” Evan looks up at me. 

“I noticed you had no food, so I thought I'd get you some. I mean, I was at the store anyway.” 

I get up, and take the bags from him. 

“Thanks man. I needed to go shopping real bad.” I sigh, and he grins.

“No problem.”

I walk to the kitchen to put the food away. Evan leans against the doorframe. 

“Hey, Jon, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink later?” He asks, and I grin. 

I feel my cheeks flush, and I am so glad I'm facing away from him. 

He wants to go get a drink. It's probably just as friends, but I can't help but like him more than that. He actually understands me. I've never known that before. From anyone. 

Except Luke. He knew me from when we were kids. Evan has only known me for about a week and a half, and he already knows me so well, and he understands me. I know I feel more deeply about him. I love him. I can't help it. He is so kind and sweet and…...adorable. 

I turn and smile, and try to keep my emotions down.

“Sure. So, we're gonna go to the bar where Marcel works?” I ask, and Evan shrugs. 

“Yeah. Then we can tell him that we're friends now.”

I smile. I can only think of how I want to be more than friends with him. But he's probably straight, so I can't tell him yet. 

Besides, I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever had. 

Luke doesn't count. He was a brother to me. 

But Evan, he's the only real friend I have ever had. And I need to cherish that with all that I can.

* * *

 

 

**Evan**

I walk into the bar with Jon. I smile at him with a sideways glance, and he smiles back. I grin, and walk up to the counter. I stay standing, and lean on it, while Jon sits on the stool next to me. 

Marcel walks over, and he smiles. 

“Evan! It's been a while. And, goddamn, are you actually smiling?” He jokes, and I grin. 

“Yeah, Marcel. I'm smiling. Cause I have a really good friend I met. He saved my life, and it turns out we have a lot in common.” I look to the side at Jon, and Marcel looks over. 

“Jon? You're Evan’s new friend? How are you able to put up with him?” 

“HEY!” I yell, and Marcel and Jon laugh. Jon shrugs. 

“I dunno. He's nice, and he's like me, and he  _ understands _ me, Marcel. That's a first since Luke.” Marcel nods, and I look from him to Jon. 

“Marcel, how long have you known Jon?” I ask, and he crosses his arms, and thinks. 

“Hmmm….maybe about five and a half months. He first started coming here after his friend Luke died, just like you came here when Brock died. The only difference is that I knew you from outside the bar.” Marcel turns to look at Jon.

“Evan and I have been friends since we were in high school.” He says, and Jon nods. Then he looks at the liquor taps. 

“Hey, Marcel, can I have a tall glass of Wachusett Dark Ale. I've heard it's pretty good.” Jon says, and Marcel nods, and turns to the tap. 

“Hell yeah, it's good. I've had a few glasses myself, and it's pretty top notch. By my standards. But I don't know how you'll like it. But you're like me when it comes to booze, so you probably will.”

Jon laughs, and Marcel hands him the tall glass, the foam just peeking over the top, not enough to drip over. Jon takes a long sip, and sighs.

“Marcel, you're right. That  _ is  _ really good.” He says, and Marcel nods. 

“Told ya.” Then he turns to me. 

“So, Evan, have you talked to either Tyler or Craig yet?” I sigh and shake my head.

“Marcel, I haven't talked to them since Brock’s funeral. Honestly, I haven't talked to any of our friends since then.” 

Marcel puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Evan, they're really concerned about you. You've been in and out of bars, getting laid with hookers, and you look like you haven't slept in a week. Your friends care about you. Why don't you care about yourself?” I sigh, and look over at Jon, who is staring at me with wide eyes. 

“Evan, have you really been like that? I mean, I can't really talk, because I've been the same way.” Jon says as he takes another long sip of his beer.

“But, seriously, please Evan, talk to me. You need to talk to your friends.” He looks to the side a little and hangs his head.

“It's something you should hold on to. I lost my only friend I ever had.” He mumbles, as he takes another swig of his drink. 

My eyes widen. I move closer to him and put my arm around his shoulder. 

“Jon, you have me and Marcel as your friends. We'll be there for you. Promise.” I say, and Jon looks up at me, then Marcel. Marcel nods, and Jon smiles. 

“Thanks.” He says. He finishes his beer, puts some money on the counter, and nods at Marcel.

“See you later.” 

Marcel nods. 

“Yep.” He looks at me.

“I assume you're going with Jon?” He says, and I shrug.

“Yeah…..” I smile, and he grins. 

“I'll talk to you later, Evan.” 

I run out the door behind Jon, and we walk down the sidewalk together. I shove my hands in my pockets. 

“I really should call Tyler and Craig. Or go talk to them.” I kick an empty can with my shoe, and Jon glances to the side at me.

“Then why don't you?” 

I sigh.

“I don't know. And I'm not just saying that. I really just don't know.” 

Jon nods. 

“Okaaaaayyyyy…. Well, let's go and see them now.” 

I stop walking and look at him. 

“What?” 

He turns to look at me, and slowly shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, yeah. Why not? You said you didn't know why you didn't talk to them, so that means you have no reason to  _ not  _ go and see them. So let's go.” He says, and I sigh. 

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Jon and I stand on Craig and Tyler’s doorstep, and I glance over at Jon. 

“What am I even gonna say? I haven't seen them for four months, let alone talked to them! They probably think I hate them or something.” I turn around to walk away, but Jon grabs the collar of my jacket and drags me back. 

“No, Evan, they won't think that. They know that you and Brock were close, and that you needed time to grieve. If anything, they'll be happy to see you.”

I sigh again, and my shoulders sag. 

He wins.

I raise my hand slowly, and knock on the door. I hear footsteps gradually getting louder, and then I hear the door get unlocked.  I cringe a little, and then I see Tyler’s hair through the small window at the top of the door. The door swings open.

“Yeah? Who-” 

Tyler stops mid-sentence as he looks at me. I awkwardly and silently stare back. 

No one says anything. It's dead silent. 

Then Tyler steps forward and wraps his arms around me tightly. I hug him back, and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. He hugs tighter, then lets me go. I can see a tear on his face, too. 

“Evan. It's…...It's good to see you.” Tyler says, and then Craig walks into the end of the hallway. He stops when he sees me, then he runs towards me and tackles me in a bear hug.

“EVAN!” He yells, and Tyler and I laugh. 

“Hey Craig.” I say, patting him on the back. He lets me go, and steps back next to Tyler.

“How….How have you been? I mean, it's been a while.” He says, and I nod.

“Yeah. Um, kinda not good.” I shrug, and then Jon clears his throat. Tyler looks behind me, and I turn.

“Oh, yeah, guys, this is Jon!” I say, and Jon steps forward.

“Hey.” he says, and Craig and Tyler shake his hand. 

“He's my good friend.”

Tyler sort of stops, and looks at me.

“Evan,  _ you  _ made a new friend?  _ You _ , the antisocial prick?”

“HEY! I am only a prick to some people!” I defend, and Jon laughs. 

“Yeah. But not me.” 

Tyler looks from me to him.

“Evan, why are you suddenly making friends and coming back to see us and being nice?”

I shrug, then look at Jon.

“Well, he saved my life, then we went back to his house to get out of the rain, and we started talking, and we have way more in common than we thought. So it sort of took off from there. Then, when Marcel told Jon that I hadn't talked to you guys in a while, Jon made me come see you.” 

Craig smiles. He pats Jon on the back. 

“Thanks for bringing our Evan back.”

Jon nods.

“No problem.”

Then Tyler crosses his arms.

“Wait, what do you mean, Marcel told him? How does he know Marcel?” 

Jon steps forward. 

“Oh, uh, well, I sort of drink at the bar where Marcel works. I met him about six months ago, and then turns out Evan knows him, and then we were all talking earlier about how Evan was being a shut-in, and so I dragged him here.”

I nod and cross my arms. 

“He literally dragged me here. Like, he would not let go of my jacket.”  

Tyler laughs, and looks at Jon.

“Well, I'm glad you did. We missed him.” He says, swinging his gaze to me. I rub the back of my head, and then look at Jon. 

“Um, Jon, we should probably get heading back towards home. It's getting late.” I say, and Jon nods.

Tyler and Craig each give me another hug, and Tyler puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“It really is good to see you again, Evan. Come by anytime.” He says, and I nod. Jon then looks to Craig and Tyler. 

“It was nice meeting you guys.” He says, and they nod. 

“You too. And, Jon?” Craig says, and Jon turns to face him. 

“Thanks for bringing him back.” 

Jon smiles and nods, and we walk back down the path. Jon puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“Evan, was that so fucking hard?” He asks, and I grin. 

“No. But if you hadn't met me and dragged me here, I doubt I would have made it here at all. So thanks.”

Jon hooks his arm around my neck, and pulls me close, laughing. 

“Evan, you wouldn't have made it  _ anywhere  _ if you hadn't met me, because if you hadn't met me, you would be dead. Hit by a semi.”

I nod, and laugh. 

“True.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wachusett Dark Ale is a reference to a beer that is actually made in my town, and it is actually AMAZING. Although I am too young to legally drink (I'm 18), in the few times that I have tried it, I think it's absolutely delicious.  
> I recommend it to anyone who has access to it.
> 
> But just to be clear:  
> KIDS, UNDERAGE DRINKING IS BAD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evan**

We walk down the road, Jon with his arm still around my shoulder. I smile, and I pull him closer. I can feel his heartbeat against my chest, and I feel my own heart quicken.

We get to Jon’s house, and he tosses his jacket on the bench. I put mine on top, and we walk to the living room. Jon yawns, and then looks back at me.

“Hey, Evan, wanna crash here for the night? It's real late, and you're all the way across town.”

I smile, and I feel my heart start to race.

“Sure. Thanks.” I say coolly, but inside my excitement is overwhelming. I've been drawing closer and closer to Jon, and I can't help but feel Im falling in love with him. I yawn, and Jon grabs some blankets and a pillow from a closet. He drops them on the couch, and I walk over.

“Thanks, Jon. I can make it up myself.” I say, but he shakes his head.

“No, Evan. You're staying in my room. _I'll_ sleep on the couch.”

I open my mouth to argue, but Jon stops me.

“Ev. No. You're staying in my room. Come on.” He says, and he walks me in. He flicks on the light, and a small mattress is set on a small wire frame, with a thick comforter on top. Jon sighs and looks at me.

“Luxurious, I know.” He says, rolling his eyes. I shake my head and smile.

“It's fine. Don't worry.” He smiles, and then puts his arm around my shoulder again. He gives my hair a ruffle, and then lets me go.

“Night, Evan.” He says, and I smile.

“Night Jon.” He walks into the living room, and I lay down on the bed. I watch his shadow moving around, then the light switches off.

I wait a few moments, then I sit up. I really do love Jon. I can't help it. He's so kind and caring and sweet, and adorable. I grin, and slowly stand up.

I walk through the darkened room, and into the living room. I can see Jon’s eyes are closed, and I walk quietly over to him. I carefully lean over him, climb behind him, and lay down beside him. I drape my arm over him, and he stirs slightly. I close my eyes, and smile.

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

I hear him get out of bed, and I watch as he slowly walks into the living room.

I instantly close my eyes, and I can hear him walking over towards me. A slight pause, then I feel him carefully climb over me to lay behind me.

I contain my excitement, and sigh. The feeling of his arm wrapping around me makes me so happy, and I turn a little. I hear him sigh, and then his breathing starts to slow. I can feel his heartbeat against my back, as well as a small erection. I grin at this, as I know this situation is making me a little hard, as well. I sigh deeply, and let myself drift off to sleep in Evan’s arms.

* * *

 

I wake up early in the morning, and I feel Evan’s arm tightly holding me. I smile and turn around to face him, and I stare at him, memorizing every line, curve, and detail of his face.

Then his eyes start to flutter open, and he looks at me. His eyes go wide, and he sits up quickly.

“I….Jon...I..I can explain-” He stutters, but I pull him back down next to me and wrap my arms tightly around him, pressing my face into his shoulder.

He seems shocked for a moment, then I feel him sigh and wrap his arms around me. His strong, loving arms. Evan leans his head on top of mine, then looks down at me.

“Jon, I had no idea you felt the same about me as I do you.” He says, and I smile.

“Of course I do. And I knew you felt that way about me. Every time I put my arm around your shoulder, I could feel your heart start to race.”

Evan smirks, and I laugh.

“But honestly, I've been waiting for you to make a move. I knew you would soon. But I didn't realize it would be so forward as to go straight to sleeping with each other.” I say, and Evan sighs. But I grin.

“I'm glad that it went that way. Now I have you sooner.” I run my fingers through his hair, and he smiles.

“Jon, do you love me?” He asks, and I nod.

“With all my heart, Evan.”

He pulls me closer, and grins.

“Good.” He whispers, then he kisses me.

My heart flutters, and I feel my cheeks flush. I love it. I hold Evan closer, and he slips his tongue into my mouth as I open it a bit. I smile, and Evan glides his tongue with mine. Then he pulls away, and I gasp.

“Evan…..” I stare at him, and I realize how bad I want him.

“Thank you.” I say softly. He grins, and tilts my chin up.

“Can I kiss you more?” He asks, and my eyes lighten.

“Yes. Of course.” He leans in to kiss me again, but stops, and looks at his watch.

“Do we have anywhere to be today, Jon?” He asks, and I think for a second.

“Ummmm……..no?” I slowly say, and he smirks.

“Oh good. Because I was thinking we could just stay here, in each others arms, all day.”

My eyes widen.

“That plan sounds fantastic. Hold me closer.” I say, and Evan pulls me tighter into his body, and I again can feel his heartbeat, racing with joy, matching my own. He leans down to kiss me again, and I tilt my head up to meet his lips sooner. His soft lips press against mine, and I sigh. His hand is on the back of my head, holding me close, and I sigh.

I let myself be cradled in his strong arms, and I start to close my eyes again.

“Jon? Would you like to go back to sleep? You seem tired.” Evan asks, as he brushes my hair, then strokes my cheek. I yawn, and nod a little.

“Kind of. Will you be my teddy bear?” I ask, and he laughs, then smiles.

“Jon, of course I'll be your teddy bear.” Evan turns onto his side, and pulls me into him. My body curves to his perfectly, and I sigh. Evan rubs my head, and the slow, steady rhythm starts to lull me to sleep. I tilt my head up, kiss Evan, and then drop my head back down.

“I love you.” I mumble as I close my eyes.

I feel him kiss my forehead, and then lean back.

“I love you, too, Jon.”

* * *

 

 

**Evan**

I wake up, and yawn. I look down to see Jon with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I smile, and rub his head. He yawns, and opens his eyes slowly. He looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, and I grin.

“Hey.” I say, and he smiles sweetly.

“Hey.” He says softly, and he holds me tighter.

“I love you Evan.” He says, and I sigh. I wrap my arms around him, and kiss the top of his head.

“I love you too, Jon. You're my little Teddy Bear.”

Jon giggles, and I smile. I love his goofy little laugh. I sigh, and then roll over him.

“We should get up.” I say, and I roll off the couch and onto the floor. I sit against the couch and pull on my sneakers. Jon sits up behind me, and swings his legs over the edge of the couch. He puts one leg on either side of my head, and I smile. I lean my head back, and he sighs as he feels the back of my head against his dick. I tilt my head up a little, and look at him.

He gazes down at me, and I smile. He leans down, and presses his lips against mine. I smile, and push my tongue into his mouth. I turn around as we kiss, and crawl up into his lap. I sit in his lap, as we still kiss. I hook my arms around his neck, and he pulls away. He looks deep into my eyes, and he smiles.

“Evan, I love you so much.” He says, and then he strokes my cheek.

“I am so glad I met you, and saved your life.”

I nod.

“Yeah. And I'm so glad I crashed here last night. Cause if I hadn't, we wouldn't have had this happen, and we wouldn't be kissing right now.”

Jon smiles, and nods.

“I agree. But let's continue kissing, and think later. I just need you in my arms.” He says, and I nod.

“Glady.”

Jon leans back, and I straddle him with my legs as we sit on couch. He pulls me close, and I kiss him deeply. He slips his tongue into my mouth, and I grin as it reaches down my throat. I feel his hand rub up and down my back, and then into my hair. He runs his fingers through my hair, and I hold the back of his head. Then we pull away, not because we want to, but because we need to breathe. He smiles at me.

“I love you, Jonathan Dennis.” I whisper, and he nods.

“I love you, too.”

I shake my head.

“I love you more.”

He grins, and then leans forward and kisses up my neck.

“I love you most.”

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

As he straddles me, I can feel Evan’s dick harden as it rubs against my leg. I want him inside me so bad. But not just yet. We'll wait a little for that.

But as I pull him closer, he grins, and he leans down. He starts to suck on my neck, making me cringe, and he smiles. He sucks harder, and I shrink back a little. He takes his lips from my neck, and then sits up.

He walks two fingers up my chest, and then pokes my nose.

“Boop.” He says, and he leans in to kiss me quickly. I smile, and then pull back, and poke his nose.

“Boop.”

My god, do I love Evan. He understands me so well.

Then I realize, he doesn't know everything about me. I sigh, as I think back to my past.

Evan’s eyes soften.

“Jonny Bear, what's wrong?” He asks, stroking my face. I sigh.

“Evan, it's just…..you don't know everything about me. No one does. Well, Luke did, but other than that, _no one_.” I say, and Evan’s eyes widen.

“Jon, what is there about you that you don't want people to know?” He asks, and I look to the side a little. Evan leans down on my chest, and looks up at me.

“Jon, you can tell me.” He says, and I look down at him.

“It's not pretty….” I say, and Evan looks up at me intently.

“Jon, what?”

* * *

 

I sigh, and lean my head back a little.

“Evan, I had a rough childhood. And I'm not just saying that. My dad beat me to hell on a regular basis, my mom was always either drunk or high, and when my dad got drunk, well, he near killed me whenever that happened, which was every day.”

I lift up my shirt, and Evan gasps when he sees the innumerable scars on my torso. He traces one ever so gently with the tip of his finger. He looks up to me with wide eyes.

“My father beat me until I stopped screaming, or sometimes until I went unconscious. He always liked to beat me to the point of me bleeding. And my mother just sat and did nothing, high as fuck every day.” I sigh, then look up to him.

“As I grew older, Evan, I learned to manifest the anger I felt from my father’s beatings. I killed him when I was 17.”

Evan stops, and stares at me. I shake my head.

“I told you it wasn't a pretty story, Ev, but if you want to hear it, that's up to you.”

He nods slowly, and I continue.

“I killed my mother the same day. Slaughtered them. Then I ran away. I turned into an animal. I killed so many people for the fun of it. I took on the street name ‘Delirious’, and I was feared by so many. By the time I was 20, I had already killed over 80 people.”

Evan’s eyes are wider than I've ever seen then. I take a deep breath, and keep going.

“From when I was 20 to when I turned 25, I was always hunting. Looking for more people to kill. By that point, it had become more than just an urge, or a game, something I did for fun. By then, it was a necessity. I _had_ to kill. I was a psycho. I couldn't come back from it, and I was at the very edge of insanity. I killed over 200 people in seven years, Evan. But then, when I was 27, my old friend Luke found me. He told me that he’d been looking for me. He had heard about what I had been doing, and he wanted to help. He almost didn't recognize me at first, and to me, it didn't even register who he was. But he brought me back. He made me Jonathan again. I owe him everything.”

Tears run down my cheeks, and I sigh.

“I was a monster, Evan. A foaming at the mouth, bloodthirsty monster. And I guess that's why I always pushed people away. I didn't want to hurt them. But with you, I know I don't have to worry. I would never, _ever_ hurt you, Evan. You are what's keeping me sane. And I love you for it. But now, since you know my _true_ story, do _you_ still love _me_?” I ask, and Evan is silent for a minute as he just stares at me with his mouth slightly open.

I frown and sigh.

Goddammit.

I fucked up again.

I pushed another away.

When people learn my true life, they run. Everyone is scared of me. Except Luke. But now he's gone, and I can't go back.

But then I feel Evan’s hand lift my chin up, and he kisses me deeply. He wraps his arms around me, and then pulls away from the kiss.

“Jon, I would never run from you. I love you too damn much. And I don't care what you did then. You are my Jonathan. And nothing will ever take you away from me. You _were_ Delirious. Now you're my Teddy Bear.” He smiles, and then snickers.

“No, you're my Teddylirious.”  

I smile, and pull him against me. My tears stream down my face, and I can't tell if they're from sadness or joy.

“Thank you, Evan. Thank you.” I cry into his shoulder, and he smiles as he rubs my hair.

“Of course, Jon.”

* * *

 

 

**Evan**

I never would have thought in a million years that Jon would be the type to hurt people. I look up at him.

“Jon, if you enjoyed killing people, then why did you save my life?” I ask, staring at him. He sighs, and then looks back at me.

“Evan, I need to try to save as many people as I can. Even though that will never repay for my sins, I can try to amend some of them. So I will save as many lives as I can. But yours is the most meaningful I've ever seen. Or known. I love you so much.” He says, and I smile. I kiss him.

“You will save so many people, Jon. I know you will.”

Jon smiles, and a tear drips from his cheek. I wipe it away. I lean my head on his shoulder.

“So, are we just not gonna get up at all today, or what? I mean, it's already almost 5:00. Not that I'm complaining.” I smile, and he nods.

“Yeah. Let's just stay here. I don't want to get up.” He smiles, and then he lays down on the couch, and pulls me on top of him. I still straddle him with my legs, but I lay on his chest, and I can feel his heartbeat.

I sigh, and close my eyes. I feel his hand on top of my head, and my breathing starts to slow. His hand rubs my head soothingly, and I start to drift off to sleep. Right before I fall asleep, I hear Jon whisper,

“Thank you, Evan.”


End file.
